The New Sky King
by Alig1990
Summary: This story show's how i got my power's from Rayqauza


rayquaza story

The New Sky King

It was a cool but silent night in the town of Pacificlodge and in the sky the stars were shining beautifully in the sky like diamonds in the black sky

In a house Alistair was wide awake and was waiting for the mourning he was waiting till morning because he was going to receive his first Pokemon and he could not wait till to morning to find out what Pokemon he would choose.

He was looking at the stars when suddenly a huge ball of fire was coming to earth fast just like a comet or a rocket that is coming into the earth's atmosphere at speed. But Alistair somehow knew that was no comet or rocket and went to find out what it was.

So he very quickly ran down the stairs and out of the house and he could see the comet was going to land near his high school running grounds so he very quickly ran towards the grounds and when he got there nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to see.

He instantly knew that it was a Pokemon and it was not just any Pokemon it was Rayquaza the legendary pokemon one that he only saw once in a book that professor birch shown him when he and his dad went to ask the professor if I he could become a pokemon trainer.

But Rayquaza was now glowing brightly in the dark sky and he was looking in the sky at a digimon called Velgemon and then suddenly Rayqauza began to Charge at Velgemon, with a beam of energy Velgemon suddenly notices this and Quickly dodge's the Hyperbeam,

"Pathetic! Now get ready for some REAL power Pokemon!" Velgemon said, suddenly in its hands appeared an Orb of Dark Energy,

"Take This! Dark Vortex!" Velgemon yelled launching the Attack at Rayqauza, trapping it in a sphere full of dark energy and Rayqauza suddenly realized that It was in another space time but this space time was in the future Dialga the temporal Pokemon was waiting for Rayqauza and Dialga spoke in a slow machine like voice

"I have seen your future and it is not good you will lose this battle and you will pass your Power to another life form to survive because in this battle you will lose and if you do not pass your life to another life from Rayqauza will no longer be Pokemon this is because you are the only Rayqauza" Dialga said.

Rayqauza nods and then anther sphere of dark energy comes out of black diamond sky and Rayqauza slowly flies to the sphere and he is back to where this story begin.

Velgemon says "lets finish this" and a quickly he flies toward Rayqauza but Rayqauza suddenly realizes what Velgemon is up to a uses Giga impact to try a save himself but it's to late and Velgemon has already drawn the full circle

"Any last requests" He asked Rayqauza Rayqauza says No and a then a ball formed and completely surrounds Rayqauza and then BOOM the ball that had formed blows up and like a nuclear missile it destroys anything in its path.

Velgemon quickly files away and he's is camouflaged by the dark diamond lit sky.

On the ground Rayqauza is lying on the soft earth and notices Alistair and as if it was magic he hears Rayqauza say "come here I need you to do something for me," Alistair then receives this message in his head and obediently does as Rayqauza says and walk over to Rayqauza and then Rayqauza says in a rushed but not to fast voice "You must become the new king of skies and take revenge for me on Velgemon for me for what he has done to me!"

Alistair calmly says "but how I have never heard of a human Pokemon is that possible" Rayqauza nods and says "Soon I will transform into a gem and I want you to take this and hold it close to your body and then you will find out if it is possible for a human to become a Pokemorph"

Then suddenly Rayquaza had his last words and was now he was dead.

Alistair then begins to wonder what is going to happen and then it happens Rayquaza slowly glowing the the night and then a flash of green light and then a green emerald dropped to the ground and Alistair was shocked that what Rayquaza said was true the he stood back up and begin to walk towards the emerald and see what would happen to him.

Then he picked it up and felt a great surge of energy and collapsed because of this his last thought was "So this is what it is to die"

Unknown to him a dark figure in the distance that looked like a human but this human had purple gem on his neck.


End file.
